CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS
by Hikarih Tsuki
Summary: ¿ Que harías si lo que mas anhelas se hiciera realidad?,¿sera eso acaso lo que realmente deseabas?


_**Cuidado con lo que deseas**_

 _ **Hola chic s , soy kouki hikarih , la acosadora de creadoras de fic , que ahora se ha decidido a publicar uno xD de mi pareja favorita, gracias a las personas que me apoyaron para que publique esta historia, es mi primer fic espero les guste , como también espero sus review , acepto criticas y sugerencias :3**_

 _ **Los personajes principales no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga, la creadora de esté hermoso manga The Tyrant Falls in Love.**_

Capitulo 1

Salí corriendo del departamento con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pues, otra vez tuve una pelea con senpai. Otra vez Salí vilmente herido. ¿Senpai porque me dices esas cosas si sabes que me duelen tanto? ¿Para qué me pides que me quede a tu lado si sabes que me vas a herir con tus crueles palabras? …Ya no lo soporto mas, siento que me voy a rendir, estoy cansado de sus maltratos y sus rechazos.

Mientras corría sus palabras resonaban como eco en mi mente y se clavaban como dagas en mi corazón, mientras que mis lágrimas brotaban como lluvia en mi rostro.

 _ **Flash back**_

Estábamos sentados viendo la televisión, cuando sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo es imposible resistirse al tener a la persona que tanto amas a tu lado, así que me aventure a hacerlo acercándome a él. Lo abrace y se puso a la defensiva como siempre.

 **Morinaga por favor aléjate** –

 **Pero senpai solamente quiero abrazarte** –

 **Senpai…** –Puse mi carita de cachorrito que siempre lo convence **–…Solo es un abrazo no te hare nada...** \- Sonreí y él me miro desconfiado por unos segundos, lo pensó un poco y acepto.

Pasado un rato, yo como siempre quería más y comencé a besarlo, El forcejeo un poco hasta que se dejo llevar. Aquellos besos en los labios pasaron a su cuello, mis manos comenzaban a acariciar su cuerpo, nuestras respiraciones se hacían cada vez más audibles y más aceleradas. Desabotone su camisa y comencé a jugar con sus tetillas, cuando de repente una pregunta invadió mis pensamientos, los cuales salieron sin mi permiso y fueron pronunciadas por mis labios…

 **Senpai, ¿Cuando vas a aceptar ser mi pareja?**

El me paró en seco y tenía su mirada fijada en mí, se veía espantado como si estuviera viviendo su peor pesadilla.

 **¿Qué? … ¿Que acabas de decir?** –

Me puse un poco nervioso, pues, hasta yo me había sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir, no es que no quiera que senpai sea mi pareja algún día al contrario, es lo que más deseo, que seamos pareja oficialmente, pero no lo tenía planeado en este momento, no me sentía preparado para esto, pero ahí estábamos y las cosas ya estaban dichas, así que me arme de valor, trague grueso y proseguí con lo que había dicho.

 **Eso senpai ¿Que cuando aceptaras abiertamente nuestra relación? , si te pones a pensar básicamente somos pareja y…** \- No pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo…

 **Morinaga, No te hagas ideas equivocadas, no somos pareja, no soy un maldito homosexual, ¿entiendes? - Me miro seriamente enojado.**

 **No senpai, no eh dicho que seas homosexual, ¿además que tiene de malo? , no somos pareja pero hacemos todo lo que una pareja hace.**

 **¡MORINAGA!** \- Me grito enojado y me golpeo, lo hizo tan fuerte que caí al piso y sentí que mi mejilla ardía. – **Te lo repito sácate de una maldita vez esa idea absurda de que seremos pareja, porque eso no pasara, no soy GAY, odio a los homosexuales, los ODIO! , Yo no puedo estar contigo ¿Cuando te vas a cansar y terminaras con toda esta mierda? Recapacita y entiéndelo.**

Me quebré y sentí cólera, un mar de emociones que invadían, simplemente estalle y comencé a gritarle.

 **¿Porque? , ¿porque dices eso cuando fuiste tú quien me pidió quedarme a tu lado?**

 **¡Eres tu el único que me das falsas esperanzas buscándome cuando quiero IRME, eres tu el que no entiende y no piensa en mis SENTIMIENTOS, entiende que yo TE AMO! Y que cada vez que haces algo como eso me enamoro más de ti** – Tape mi rostro y comencé a llorar, me sentía tan mal.

 **Mo…Morinaga…Yo** \- se acerco a mí para tocarme pero no deje que lo hiciera, tampoco le deje terminar de hablar, estaba demasiado herido y enojado como para seguir escuchándolo.

 **¡Cállate!.. . ¡ No quiero escucharte , no quiero oír tus insultos, el único culpable de todo esto eres tú, quien no quiere admitir que me amas , mas sin embargo vives lastimándome, no admites tus sentimientos por mantener tu maldita reputación ¡** -

El me miraba sorprendido por todo lo que le había dicho, yo también me asombre por aquello.

Salí corriendo del departamento a toda velocidad y pude escuchar a senpai llamándome, pero hice caso omiso y seguí corriendo.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Suspiro tomando asiento en un banco, limpiando los restos de mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa. ¿Senpai porque eres tan orgulloso y no admites tus sentimientos?

A lo lejos escuche los gritos de alguien pidiendo ayuda, me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia allí para auxiliar a aquella persona. Era una señora mayor de algunos 60 años , de baja estatura y aunque era anciana su rostro parecía el de una niña, lo cual junto con su extravagante forma de vestir tan colorida , la hacía ver graciosa.

 **¿Que sucede señora?** –

 **Mi gato se ha subido al árbol y ahora no puede bajar , por favor ayúdame** -

 **Por supuesto** – Trepe un poco el árbol, no me fue difícil llegar hasta el animalito, pues el árbol no era tan alto, lo sostuve con mi mano izquierda y baje con cuidado para no dejarlo caer, mientras que el gatito me lamia la mano, Creo que lo hacía en forma de agradecimiento , lo cual me pareció algo tierno.

 **Aquí tiene señora** – Le pase el gatito y ella lo recibió con mucha alegría entre sus brazos.

 **Muchas gracias hijo , no sabes lo feliz que haces a esta viejecita, Kitty es mi única familia y no sabría que haría sin ella** –

 **No hay de que señora** – Sonreí - **¿Quiere que la acompañe a su casa? Este parque es muy peligroso a estas horas.**

Ella negó con la cabeza… - **No gracias, vivo cerca de aquí, eres un niño muy amable. Oh¡ por cierto, soy amano, amano sakura , pero me puedes llamar sakura** \- Hizo una pequeña reverencia al presentarse y yo le correspondí.

 **Mucho gusto, soy morinaga tetsuhiro** -

 **Con que Tetsuhiro ah, lindo nombre** \- Continuo conversando sin dejar aquella graciosa sonrisa. – **Y dime joven morinaga, ¿Que te trae a estas horas por aquí?** –

Baje mi mirada y sonreí falsamente para disimular la tristeza que sentía al recordar la razón por la que estoy a estas horas de la noche en este parque.

La anciana tenía sus ojos fijados en mí, como si tratara de leer mis pensamientos.

\- **¿Acaso tienes algún problema?** -

 **No, no es eso…- Sonreí nerviosamente.**

 **AH! Disculpa creo que he sido algo entrometida, además soy una completa extraña. A veces suelo ser muy confianzuda.**

 **Jejeje, no, está bien…**

La anciana comenzó a buscar en su pequeño bolso con forma de hoja y sonrió en son de victoria por haber encontrado lo que buscaba… - **Mira niño te diré un secreto, acércate** -

Me señalo con su mano para que me agache y así ella poder susurrarme al oído. – **Aunque no lo creas soy una gran hechicera y por haberme ayudado te regalare esto** -

Sostuvo mi mano y en ella puso una pequeña medalla de cristal en forma de una hoja de sakura, era una medalla color rosa, se veía muy hermosa. Por dentro tenía un extraño diseño, parecía tener muchas estrellas que brillaban y me quede atontado mirándola.

 **¡Cuidado que la puedes romper!** \- Me la quito de la mano preocupada porque la rompa..

 **Lo siento** – Me disculpe apenado.

Con esto tu deseo será concebido , pero ten cuidado, piensa bien lo que quieres, a veces deseamos cosas que en realidad no necesitamos o que no queremos luego , cambiamos cosas que están bien tal y como están , se muy sabio en tu deseo –

Lo coloco nuevamente en mis manos mientras yo me quedaba embelesado viendo aquel cristal.

 **Gracias señora** – Le agradecí, aunque al decir verdad , yo no creía en esas cosas .guarde aquel cristal en mi bolsillo con cuidado.

 **¡Oh mira la hora que es! Debo irme** – Dijo esto mirando su reloj de mano – **Ya sabes , pide tu deseo con mucha sabiduría … ¡ Y hasta luego muchacho!** – Salió corriendo a toda velocidad con su pequeña gatita en la cartera.

 **¡Tenga cuidado!** \- Le grite, aunque creo que no me escucho.

Camine un poco mas y me senté en un banco contemplando el cielo, el cual se veía hermoso esta noche, saque la hoja de cristal de mi bolsillo, y me quede observándolo entre suspiros.

 **Si fuera cierto que esta hoja de cristal puede conceder deseos, mi deseo seria…** -

Apreté un poco el cristal reviviendo la rabia por lo que había pasado anteriormente.

 **Me gustaría que senpai dejara de ser un homofóbico , que deje de tratarme como si fuera una basura, que no huya mas y acepte sus sentimientos hacia mí , si es verdad que existe amor en el , que me los demuestre, ya no quiero seguir con esta relación a escondidas, quiero amar y sentirme amado**.-

Me quebré y comencé a llorar nuevamente y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, en medio de la noche, en ese parque solitario y oscuro, en el que solo se veía brillar aquella hoja de cristal.


End file.
